Je ne suis pas un héro
by Sangoha
Summary: *Premier postage chez les vengeurs* L'accident de trop... La mort de nouveau... Tout ça à cause de son alter ego qu'il ne supporte plus... Bruce a dû faire un choix... Parce que de toutes façons il n'est pas un héro, ne l'a jamais été... OS inspiré de la chanson de même nom de Daniel Balavoine. Le format est expliqué en intro. Rating T pour le thème abordé.


**Bonjour les gens!  
**

**Alors voilà mon premier OS sur avengers, après au moins un an de non postage ( parce que ne pas écrire n'est pas possible )... Donc voilà, pour ceux qui ont lu mon autre OS 'Mon ange' chez Sherlock, c'est presque le même format. En gros, les paroles de la chanson ( que je ne possède pas ) sont en gras et en italique ( ou en gras tout simplement, quand aucune pensée n'y correspond ) et le reste sont les pensées du personnage, ici de Bruce Banner, l'alter ego du Hulk du film Avengers ( que je ne possède pas non plus, dommage... ). Donc, ouais, Banner, personnage que je trouve si torturé qu'il en est attachant même si son histoire n'est pas beaucoup poussée dans le premier Avengers (peut-être dans le prochain, qui sait... ) . Bon bah je vous laisse lire quand même!**

**PS: Pas de bêta et écrit sous le coup de l'inspiration du moment, il se peut qu'il y ai des fautes et j'espère que cela ne vous gènera pas...**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un com, pour savoir si je devrais essayer de faire un OS de ce genre pour chaque vengeurs... **

* * *

_**Les coups de poings dans l'âme **_

Un poing d'homme se heurte contre un mur blanc, froid._**  
**_

_**Le froid de la lame qui court**_

Il n'a même plus la force de se battre._**  
**_

_**Chaque jour me pousse **_

Plus assez de conviction._**  
**_

_**Un peu plus vers la fin **_

Juste envie de mourir à chaque fois qu'il se transforme.

_**Quand je monte sur scène **_

Chaque fois qu'il met son costume comme dit Tony._**  
**_

_**Comme on prend le dernier train **_

Il ne veut plus de cette vie avec l'Autre.

**_Même les soirs de drame_**

Même si les vengeurs ont besoin de lui,_**  
**_

_**Il faut trouver la flamme qu'il faut **_

_Il n'arrive plus à trouver la force.**  
**_

_**Pour toucher les femmes **_

Il repense à sa vie si Il n'aurait pas été là, auprès de Betty._**  
**_

_**Qui me tendent les mains **_

Betty qui le prenait souvent dans ses bras quand il perdait espoir._**  
**_

_**Qui me crient qu'elles m'aiment **_

Betty qui lui hurlait son amour lors de nuits mémorables._**  
**_

_**Et dont je ne sais rien **_

Mais il ne se souvient plus. Ce passé appartient à une autre personne, son lui d'avant.

_**C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui**_

Et là, dans cette cage imaginée pour contenir le Hulk,_**  
**_

_**Je suis fatigué **_

Il se laisse aller parce que ça fait trop longtemps..._**  
**_

_**C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui **_

Oh oui trop longtemps..._**  
**_

_**Je voudrais crier **_

Qu'il attendait de laisser sa haine, son malheur s'exprimer.

**_Je ne suis pas un héros_**

Après New York, on a dit qu'il était un héros. Qu'il est un superhéros._**  
**_

_**Mes faux pas me collent à la peau **_

N'ont-ils jamais vu ce qu'il a fait à Harlem ?_**  
**_

_**Je ne suis pas un héros **_

Tous ces innocents qu'il a tué sans le savoir ?_**  
**_

_**Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux **_

Et maintenant les journaux le qualifient de héros._**  
**_

_**Je ne suis pas un héros **_

C'est même journaux qui le traitait de monstre il y a peu,_**  
**_

_**Un héros **_

Disent qu'il est aussi glorieux que Captaine.

**Je ne suis pas un héros**  
**Mes faux pas me collent à la peau**  
**Je ne suis pas un héros**  
**Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux**  
**Je ne suis pas un héros**  
**Un héros**

**_Quand les cris de femmes_**

Tous ça jusqu'à la veille quand il s'est énervé pour une nouvelle fois._**  
**_

_**S'accrochent à mes larmes je sais **_

Quand une gamine s'est retrouvée en face de son autre lui._**  
**_

_**Que c'est pour m'aider **_

Elle voulait simplement l'arrêter, son héros._**  
**_

_**A porter tous mes chagrins **_

Lui dire que tout allait bien.

_**Et je me dis qu'elles rêvent **_

Mais son héros n'en a jamais été un._**  
**_

_**Mais ça leur fait du bien **_

Elle est morte, ange de gentillesse. Elle a reçu le poing enragé de Hulk dans son petit ventre.

**_A coups de poings dans l'âme_**

C'est pour ça qu'il frappe, cogne._**  
**_

_**J'ai trouvé la trame qu'il faut**_

Le temps qu'il se reconcentre pour endosser son rôle de héros._**  
**_

_**Mais pour mourir célèbre **_

Même s'il doit dire adieux à sa liberté._**  
**_

_**Il ne faut rien emporter **_

Hulk a promit. Sans lui, il ne tuera plus personne._**  
**_

_**Que ce que les autres **_

Il a déjà dit adieux aux vengeurs._**  
**_

_**N'ont pas voulu garder **_

Eux ont dit bonjour à Hulk.

_**C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui**_

C'est pour ça qu'en ce dernier jour,_**  
**_

_**Je suis fatigué **_

Il a tous les droits._**  
**_

_**C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui **_

C'est pour ça qu'en ce dernier jour,_**  
**_

_**Je voudrais crier  
**_Son autre lui le laisse hurler et frapper jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

_**Je ne suis pas un héros **_

Parce qu'il n'a jamais rien été qu'un monstre._**  
**_

_**Mes faux pas me collent à la peau **_

Il a tellement tué. La petite fille, Betty… Tant d'inconnus..._**  
**_

_**Je ne suis pas un héros **_

Juste un scientifique frôlant la folie._**  
**_

_**Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux**_

Que les journaux décrivaient comme le fou qu'il est._**  
**_

_**Je ne suis pas un héros **_

Il n'a jamais rien eu de héroique._**  
**_

_**Un héros **_

De superhéroïque.

**Je ne suis pas un héros**  
**Mes faux pas me collent à la peau**  
**Je ne suis pas un héros**  
**Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux**  
**Je ne suis pas un héros**  
**Un héros**

**Je ne suis pas un héros**  
**Je ne suis pas un héros**  
**Un héros**  
**Je ne suis, je ne suis pas un héros**  
**Je ne suis pas un héros**  
**Un héros**  
**Je ne suis, je ne suis pas un héros**  
**Je ne suis pas un héros**

Il cogne les murs de toutes ses forces, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Bientôt, il n'existera plus de toute façon alors pourquoi faire face ? Pourquoi tenté de résoudre sa vie, qui à elle-même est une erreur ? Il se recroqueville contre le mur couvert de son sang. La bête a tenu son marché. Pas d'apparition, le temps qu'il déverse toute sa rage, toute sa rancoeur. Ses sanglots s'espacent, ses larmes se tarissent. Il fixe le miroir sans teint, attendant l'arrivé du géant d'émeraude. Il sait que tous ses amis sont derrière la glace mais il s'en fiche. Il n'en peut plus des conséquences des actes de l'Autre qui pèsent sur ses maigres épaules d'homme. Autant les laisser au mastodonte. Le monstre grignote son esprit. Il sourit. Délivrance.

Derrière la vitre, Natasha retient son souffle. Bruce lui semble si faible. Si… enragé pourtant. Au dernier moment, il relève la tête, la regarde à travers le miroir, et une convulsion parcourt son corps. Il baisse de nouveau la tête pour la relever et laisser apparaître les prunelles herbeuse de son alter ego.

-Adieux Bruce, murmure la rousse, le coeur malaxé de haine envers la créature qui a prit la place de cette personne si importante à ses yeux d'espionne.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé!**

**A plus!**


End file.
